Sonrisa
by Nana Walker
Summary: Con tal de ver tu sonrisa, lo sacrifique todo, hasta mi vida. 14ºxLenalee


N/A: nana con otro fic (un oneshot). Es un LoLazo cortavenas que se me ocurrió ayer por la noche, mientras realizaba un trabajo. Espero que les guste n_n (si, Nana últimamente no anda muy animada como para decir las estupideces varias que siempre dice ._.U)

_**Sonrisa**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Creo que en un par de días más, el 14º de este fic puede considerarse como Ooc xD!

Miedo. Lo había dado todo por ti. Absolutamente todo. Incluso mi cuerpo. Él me lo había pedido, como quien pide una pequeña suma de dinero por un producto que compras en la calle. Solo por ti lo hice. Y no me arrepiento, siempre que pueda volver a verte y a escuchar tu voz.

- ¿Me lo prometes? Si te lo doy, ¿me prometes que podré verlo?- le rogué, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. A pesar de que él se veía idénticamente a ti, yo sabía que no eras tú.

Él solo sonrió, logrando que la expresión macabra que deformaban tus dulces facciones desapareciese por algunos minutos, susurrando cerca de mi oído-. Si tú me lo pides, solo por ti hare esa excepción, mi odiada exorcista… podrás verlo de nuevo.

A pesar del miedo, del pavor y de la desesperación que sentía en traicionarlos a todos y, en cierta medida, traicionarte a ti con él, no pude evitar esbozar una débil sonrisa. Después de todo, te vería de nuevo. A pesar de que regalase algo que hubiese dado mi vida porque solo te lo hubiese dado a ti y a nadie más, prefería perder aquello antes de perderte a ti. Estaba dispuesta a este y muchos sacrificios más con tal de recuperarte.

Él abuso de mí. Sin que tú ni yo pudiésemos hacer algo. Trataba de olvidar que él era la persona que me tocaba de aquella manera, que me exigían dejos de éxtasis y chillidos de puta y que me golpeaba con total brutalidad y sin ninguna compasión ni misericordia, y solo me encerré en un mundo de ensueño, en el que las cosas volvían a ser como antes, en las que no sabias tu relación con él y en la que realizábamos nuestras misiones felices y dichosos de tenernos el uno al otro y por tener un lugar al cual regresar. Trataba de vislumbrar siquiese un rastro de ti en aquellas maquiavélicas facciones y, al no hallarlo, prefería huir y esconderme en ese mundo, al igual que lo hacía cuando era una infante.

Apenas esa pesadilla terminó, abrí mis ojos encontrando tu bondadoso rostro, preocupado por mí, mientras me cubrías y abrazabas. Habías regresado. Él no me había mentido, ya que podía sentir tu aroma, tu calor y tus palabras de preocupación y consuelo.

- Regresaste, Allen-kun…- murmure entre sollozos de felicidad, mientras te abrazaba-. Realmente regresaste…

Me quise separar sutilmente para poder vislumbrar tu rostro, aquellas facciones magnánimas que tanto adoraba de ti. Porque, en este minuto, tú eras él y él era tú y sin embargo, nadie querría que él regresase. Porque él, a pesar de ser tú, era distinto a ti.

- Lenalee… lo siento… de verdad, lo siento…- murmuraste, preocupado, mientras me estrechabas y se deslizaban lágrimas por tus mejillas cayendo directamente sobre mi magullada piel.

- No importa, Allen-kun...- murmure, comprensiva, mientras me separaba de ti, para poder ver tu rostro mejor. Eras tú, no cabía duda-. Lo importante es que regresaste.

- ¿En serio?- preguntaste, como si fueses él y agregaste, sin siquiera seguir una concordancia clara entre tu primera pregunta y esta-. Por cierto, ya me viste, ¿no?

- Si… ¿por qué pregun-…

Dolor. Y mi pecho atravesado por la Inocencia de él. Él era tú y tú ni siquiera eras un vestigio de él. No eras nada. Tú ya, simplemente, no estabas y ni siquiera me percate de ello. A pesar de que te amaba, te confundí con él. O, tal vez, tú eras una parte recóndita de él. Supongo que ahora nunca podré saberlo. Mi cuerpo cayó, lentamente, mientras esa sonrisa que sostenía tu cara de póker seguía ahí. Tu sonrisa y no la de él. Intente siquiera rozarla, antes de que mi vista se nublara. Ojala nunca se fuera. Era tan hermosa. Mis dedos se estiraron, en un esfuerzo lastimero por alcanzarla, por tan siquiera rozarla, pero era inútil. Tú estabas destruyendo tu sonrisa, con aquella expresión tan macabra que la distorsionaba. Espera… era él, y no tu, el estaba destruyendo lo último que quedaba de ti. Lo último que me podía consolar, una sincera sonrisa tuya, él lo destruyo gozándolo con malicia, tanto como había gozado el destruirnos.

Fin Oneshot: Sonrisa

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Oneshot raro. Siempre que escribo un Oneshot en el que el 14 está presente, me salen así, extraños. A modo de excusa, puedo defenderme, ya que el 14º no ha aparecido aún en el manga*suspira*, por lo que no he podido captar su personalidad. Si, este fic, nació por lo mismo, antes de que me acusen por posible OoC en el 14º xD

Espero que les haya gustado o que, por lo menos, no le haya causado ataques epilépticos a nadie -.-U

Y eso xD! Porque debería estar haciendo un trabajo y escribiendo los capis de mis demás fics xD

Sin nada más que decir, recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! (agita una lata)

Bye bye y cuídense mucho *0*


End file.
